


Anniversary Plans

by Anjali_Organna



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, anniversary fic, terrible science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjali_Organna/pseuds/Anjali_Organna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Barry has an Idea about anniversary plans, and then makes Caitlin and Cisco help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary Plans

For their fourth date, Barry takes Iris to the best restaurant in Starling City. He sets her down in an alleyway behind the restaurant, pleased to see that the run had barely ruffled her hair. When they go through the door, Iris’s eyebrows go up. 

“Woah. How’d you swing a reservation here, Bar?”

“A judicious application of my natural charm,” he says, and she rolls her eyes at him. (Actually, it was Felicity’s charm, coupled with the judicious name-dropping of one Oliver Queen, but Barry decides not to mention it.)

For their three-month anniversary, they go to San Francisco. It’s a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing, and as Iris stares up at the Golden Gate Bridge in awe, she comments off-hand, “You’re a handy guy to know when a girl wants a fun vacation.”

This causes Barry to start to think, which may or may not have been a good idea.

*

“You want to do _what?_ ” Caitlin looks completely exasperated, but this is like her default expression around him, so Barry shrugs it off. Cisco has already sprinted back to his computer, face alight with glee.

“You ask me all the best questions, Barry Allen,” he says, typing manically. “Okay, so, with your combined mass...”

“He’s gonna be totally useless for the rest of the day, you know that, right?” Caitlin says.

“I heard that!” Cisco calls, still typing.

*

“I’m like, 99.99 percent sure,” Cisco insists, but Caitlin says firmly, “You have three months. You need to practice,” and so Barry does. She finds several old punching bags for sale on eBay, and Barry argues that they only need the one, and then thanks her when he drops the first one into the bay. She also buys two strange-looking inflatable life vests and says firmly, “This is non-negotiable.”

“It’s...not very romantic,” Barry protests. 

“Neither is accidentally drowning yourself and your girlfriend,” she says dryly.

*

Iris is understandably a little freaked out by the life vests. It’s not until she’s called both Caitlin and Cisco that she agrees to put it on at all. 

“One more thing,” Barry says, and she sighs dramatically, but then grins at him, eager and excited. “Keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them.”

The run goes perfectly. Barry sets Iris down gently on the cobblestone street. It’s early evening, and people are out and about, chattering to each other. Iris can surely hear the voices, and she starts to smile delightedly but she doesn’t open her eyes. Barry undoes both of their life vests and then takes her gently by the elbows, leading them down the street towards the plaza.

“Okay, go ahead,” he says and she gasps as she takes in the city. “Oh my god, Barry!”

“Happy anniversary, Iris,” Barry says as she leans back against him. “Welcome to Barcelona.”

**

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this scenario is totally ridiculous and implausible, not to mention highly illegal, but I couldn't resist.


End file.
